Finlandization
by Salmiakkirae
Summary: Russia thinks he and Finland need to be friends after the bitter war. Finland is not as excited about the whole matter, because Russia becomes a little bit too helpful buddy. In other words: Finlandization in a nutshell. No pairings really.
1. Chapter 1

**_1948_**

_He takes a pen and starts to write. Hesitatingly, he begins to form letters one after the other; F, i, n, l, a, n, d - Finland. There, his signature. On the paper he really didn't want to sign. The friendship treaty makes him nervous, but Russia can be very persistent when he wants something. He had the patience to talk and remind him about it every single day during the last half year. _

_As soon as his name is written on the paper, Russia grabs it. He looks happy. Finland tries to look happy, too. _

"_See, it wasn't that hard. Now we are friends!"_

_Finland doesn't understand the other, not at all. Only four years ago they were at war. Now, they sign a paper and suddenly they are friends? Why Russia even wants to be his friend? That doesn't make any sense! _

"_Y-yeah. Well, I guess I'm leaving now if you don't have anything else."_

"_So soon? Let's have some tea to celebrate the treaty!"_

"_Tea?"_

"_Or something stronger, if you prefer. Friends drink together! And talk! And sing! And have military exercises!"_

"_Oh…?" Finland had kind of hoped this would be that kind of friendship where you send a birthday card to the other once a year. And maybe wish merry Christmas. Well, Russia doesn't celebrate it anymore. That would probably only annoy him. _

_It's not like he would like to be his enemy either. It's just… Russia calls those who live with him his best friends. Finland really doesn't want to improve their relations too much. Not to that level. And Russia's friends are usually communists, too. He is not and he really doesn't want to be either. _

_There is still a chance he will be one, if his own communists are really planning a coup like they say they are. He is not going to allow that. And he definitely doesn't want to have military exercises with him! And singing is questionable too…_

"_Tea is fine. But only one cup. They are waiting for me at home." Finland smiles._

_In the end, it was not just a cup. And it was not just tea._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sometime between 1950-1990_**

Finland's doorbell rings.

One time, two times, three times…

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Finland mumbles to himself as he hurries towards the door. Flower-Egg keeps barking.

A cold wind blows in as he opens the door. Russia's scarf flaps in the wind.

"Oh, it's you…"

"You don't sound very happy about it." Russia says as he comes in and takes off his shoes. Finland is grateful they have the same habit; he hates to have puddles of muddy water and snow inside the house.

"It's just… I mean… You were here already this morning. I was… just surprised to see you again so soon."

"I was just walking by and wanted to see my friend! Here, have this!" Russia gives him a small statue, which makes Finland wonder why he had it with him, if he was just walking by. "T-Thank you."

"Do you like it?" Russia smiles happily.

What should he answer? Does he like a small statue, where a group of angry and mad looking people are swearing death to the political system, to the same one also Finland uses (1)?

"Ha ha…" Finland chuckles nervously "It's really impressive. I'll put it with the other statues you have given to me." He will be so in trouble with all these communists' statues, he can never invite anybody else to visit him if this continues. But they are gifts, so he can't refuse them. And maybe Russia really thinks he likes them? But why would he think so?

"Ah, great! Now that I know you like it, I can give you more similar statues in the future."

"What!? I mean… you don't need to. I have plenty of those already."

"Don't be so shy, Finland. Good guests always bring gifts to their hosts! And It's fun to give gifts to others. You should know that!" Finland stares at the man. Is he smirking more than usually? Is he teasing him with those damn statues?

BRRRRING!

Suddenly a ringing phone interrupts Finland's thoughts.

"I can answer the phone for you!" Russia says and heads towards the phone before he has time to react.

BRRRRING!

"No, no, no! You don't need to!" Finland runs after Russia. "I'll answer to my own phone. I thought I told you this the last time."

BRRRRING!

"I just tried to be helpful. And your boss was very friendly the last time I answered." Russia says and plays with the phone cord. "But if you insist. I'll go to the living room so you can talk in peace."

"Thank you", Finland says and finally answers the phone "Finland".

"Hej, it's m'."

"Oh, moi! It's nice to hear about you!"

"Who is it?" a curious voice on his left asks, and makes Finland glance to the direction.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEEH!"

"F'nlnad? What happened, did you cry? I think I can't hear with m' right ear very well anym're…" says the voice over the phone.

"Nothing! Flower-Egg just bit me… and I'm so sorry…" Finland says and then covers the handset with his palm. Innocent Flower-Egg looks surprisingly offended "What are you doing here? You said you'll go to the living room!" Finland hisses to Russia.

"I was just curious. It's Sweden, right? But if it's America, I want to say 'hello', too! And maybe something else."

"It's Sweden." Finland confirms and sighs.

"Ok, now I can go to the living room." the big man says happily and leaves. Finland puts the handset back on his ear.

"It wasn't Flower-Egg. Russia is th're, right? I think I heard his voice." Sweden asks angrily. Or at least he sounds angry, Finland is never sure is he really mad or not.

"I thought you can't hear with your right ear..." Finland mumbles.

"I'm using my l'ft now."

"He came to visit. Just for a moment."

"Is he threatening y'?"

"What? No, he is acting like a mountain of candy topped with syrup and sugar."

"Remember the saying, y' can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Maybe I should c'me there, too."

"That's not necessary, I'm... fine. He is not trying to 'catch' me and I'm not a fly."

When Finland finally gets Sweden convinced that he is fine, he heads to the living room. Russia is sitting next to Finland's desk. Browsing papers and writing something. Those are his papers!

"Russia… what are you doing?" he asks with caution. He is not sure does he want to hear the answer.

"Oh, I noticed you haven't finished your work, so I decided to help you!"

"I… really don't need help with those. And they should be for my eyes only!" Finland moves the papers away from Russia.

"Everybody needs help sometimes! Especially you, I'm more experienced with those" Russia points at the papers and Finland moves them even further away from him "You may be old enough mentally and physically, but when it comes to being a real country, you're barely out of your nappies."

"I know what I'm doing." not this again… he's too tired.

"Not necessary. Don't take this personally, but you are a bit dumb. There are countries that want to take advantage of that to get me. They are not your friends only because you have pretty eyes."

He was just called dumb and he shouldn't take it personally.

"You think I shouldn't have any friends."

"No, I think you shouldn't be friends with people who are hostile towards me. They are just pretending to be your friends." Russia corrects.

"At least Sweden is sincere." Finland points. He is neutral and all, there shouldn't be anything to complain about him.

"He is not. No one is, except me."

"He is!"

"No, he is not!"

"Yes, he is!"

"No, no, and one more time no!"

"Yes, yes, and one more time yes!"

"Oh, be quiet already! I have nuclear weapons and you don't. I won! Ha ha!" Russia laughs.

"You are so childish. Go ahead, use them! I hope the wind is blowing very hard from the west."

Finland sits on the couch and looks angry. He has decided to stay completely silent; maybe Russia gets bored and leaves back to his own house.

Of course this is not going to happen.

"Don't be angry. We are friends and friends don't hurt each other. So, I need to make sure you don't do anything stupid so I don't need to hurt you! That would ruin everything."

His logic is so weird it almost makes sense to Finland. But only almost. He continues to sulk.

"Come on, don't be so mad. Do you remember that trade deal you wanted so badly? Maybe I can arrange it."

"Really?" Finland turns to face Russia. "What about that machine part I need? Yours are too expensive; I think I'll need to buy it from America instead." Finland smiles, almost grins.

"Are you blackmailing me now" Russia doesn't look very happy anymore.

"No, I'm not, but his prizes are more favorable."

"I'll see what I can do." Russia sighs. "You know, you are starting to become even more annoying than Germany when it comes to trade."

"Oh?

Russia nods. "And did you know that America is more fun company to drink with than England? America knows how to relax; England is grumpier and more cautious."

"Really? I didn't know you still spend time together."

"We don't. But we need to meet sometimes." Russia pauses.

"How is Estonia doing? And the others?" Finland decides change the subject. Russia seems to be in a mood to talk.

"Why are you always asking about them? They are fine. Why don't you ever ask how I'm doing?" Russia wonders.

"Because if I do, you think I'm too curious and I'm only trying to get information about you so that I could tell everything to America?"

"Right… Oh, now I remembered!" Russia hits his fist in his palm. "Could you do me a favor? Just a small one?"

"What favor?" so this is the reason why he came here this time…

"I want to organize a meeting between countries, but if I invite America, he only refuses and so do his buddies. We both want this, but if America organizes it, I need to refuse, too. Maybe you could do it for me?"

"And this is important?"

"Extremely important."

"Well… I guess I could do it then." Finland says hesitantly.

"I knew I could trust you." Russia says and pats him on the back. "Look how the time flies. I must head back home."

"Right." Finland says and escorts him to the door. The wind is still blowing hard and cold.

"See you soon." Russia says and leaves. Finland knows that's a promise he'll keep.

* * *

Finlandization = the influence that one powerful country may have on the policies of a smaller neighboring country. Got its name from those two.

(1) = In reality the Soviet Union gave this statue, which is called "The World Peace", in 1990 (and it's 6,5 metres/21 feet 3.90 inches tall, not small). This fic tells about the previous years. In 2008 the statue was voted as the third ugliest, and the third most beloved statue in Helsinki. Once someone even tried to explode it. Usually the Soviet Union gave Lenin statues.


End file.
